Holy Ground
by averygirl
Summary: "And right there where we stood was holy ground." - A Donna and Noah story.
1. Across to Designs

**A – Across**

He walked with her towards the gates of LAX, a slight hesitancy in his every movement. He felt with every step he took that he was one step closer to losing her forever. She would be in Milan for six months. Six whole months. That was a long time to be apart from someone you loved, especially when she would be thousands of miles away, all the way across the ocean.

They reached the desk and the ticket collector checked her boarding pass. They held each other then, saying nothing in their apprehension, until her flight was called. She looked up at him with tears in her blue eyes. "I guess this is it," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Don't forget about me, you hear?" he said lamely.

"Never, Noah Hunter, never," she promised and sealed her vow with a kiss.

* * *

**B – Beautiful**

Donna had only been in Milan for a month when one of his ex-girlfriends, a redhead named Tiffany, began circling around him again. She cornered him one night in his office and in no uncertain terms, offered herself up to him on a platter. He was lonely, yes lonely, without his girlfriend here and Tiffany had always been easy on the eyes. So yes, he was tempted for a moment there, truly tempted. But then his eyes fell on his desk where a picture of Donna sat prominently. He realized two things in that moment. One, he only wanted one beautiful redhead and it wasn't Tiffany and two, he was going after Donna. He was going to Milan to be with the only girl he loved.

* * *

**C – Closer**

Donna had been slaving away in the hot sun for hours helping haul heavy equipment for that night's fashion show - even though this was definitely NOT what she had believed she was signing on for when she landed this internship with world-famous designer, Felix Giacomo - and she was hot and tired and sticky-sweaty. All she wanted was to talk to Noah on the phone and then take a very long nap. But that wasn't to be. The way things were going she wouldn't be near her bedroom for hours to come.

She grabbed her bottle of now-lukewarm water and took a long sip as she looked off into the distance. She gasped as she saw a familiar figure weaving through the thick throng of tourists. "Noah?" She whispered. No it couldn't be. He was back in Beverly Hills, running The After Dark single-handedly. That's why he hadn't been able to come to Milan with her. It was just a mirage. It had to be.

And yet as the so-called mirage moved closer, he caught sight of her and offered her a wide, dimpled smile. "Noah!" she cried out and vaulted over a speaker to get to him.

The moment she was in his arms, she felt like crying with happiness and relief but instead she settled for giving him the biggest kiss ever.

When they pulled apart, he cupped her angular cheeks with his hands. "Now this is what I call a happy reunion."

"What are you doing here, Noah?"

"Wait. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I am. I am THRILLED actually but you said you couldn't come; you said –"

"Forget what I said, Donna," he implored her as he smoothed back her hair. "I am here now and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**D – Design(s)**

Noah and Donna got to talk for all of two minutes before one of Felix's many personal assistants barked at her to get back to work. Her internship now apparently hinged on how well she could carry boxes of imported water. Fortunately, Noah offered to help her out and they got to do a little catching up while they lugged box after box from a van to the white, tented gazebo where all the food and drinks were being kept for tonight's big event.

"Post-dated check for your thoughts," Noah said as they deposited the very last box on a table at the back of the tent.

Donna laughed and moved over to him, sliding her arms around his neck. "That's certainly a new one."

"Well I spent my very last buck on the flight so until Dylan can spot me some cash... well, I don't even have a penny to my name." Noah's eyes were twinkling teasingly.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Why do you think something heavy is on my mind?"

"I can see it in your eyes. Plus, you aren't exactly enthusiastically telling me all about the fabrics you've been handling and all of the designs you've been working on."

"What fabrics? What designs?" Donna sighed. "The truth is, Noah, that the whole of my every day here consists of getting coffee for Felix's staff – I've never even officially met the guy – Xeroxing stuff, sending faxes … basically, pushing paper. I'm a glorified gopher. No, I'm just a gopher."

"Don, I didn't know you were unhappy. I should have guessed though because whenever I'd ask you about your internship over the phone, you'd change the subject."

"It's okay. I just didn't have a lot to say about this disappointing turn of events-" Donna broke off and nibbled her bottom lip. "I want to go home, Noah."

"Really? Your internship-"

"There is no internship, Noah. I am just barely good enough to carry around boxes of water. I want to go home like, now… I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing but-"

He silenced her with a kiss. He then stroked her cheek. "No way was that for nothing. Seeing you again was_everything."_

Donna's eyes filled with tears. "You always know just the thing to say to turn me into a big pile of mush."

Noah smirked. "I try." He spotted the assistant who had earlier barked at Donna stomping over, annoyance written all over her tight features. "Want to make a break for it, Don?"

Donna nodded as Noah grabbed her hand. They took off running as the woman screamed after them in rapid Italian. They just laughed.

_Laughing until her stomach ached felt so damn good._


	2. Excitement to Groceries

_**I hope you're all liking this!**_

**E – Excitement**

"So we've got a thirteen hour-plus flight ahead of us," Noah said as he sat beside Donna in coach, holding her hand. They had been lucky to get seats on this crowded flight at all.

Donna felt her seat kicked vigorously – for what must have been the eighth time since they had boarded. "Yep," Donna agreed, gritting her teeth as she was immediately kicked from behind once again.

Noah noticed her strained expression. "Want me to tell that kid to mind himself?"

Donna shook her head. "No. He will have to fall asleep… sometime. It's a long flight as you pointed out. He will have to –god willing- take a nap eventually."

Noah smirked. "You know what we can do to pass the time?" He asked and Donna spotted the lascivious look in his eyes.

She immediately knew what he was referring to. "Noah, no." She blushed. "No, no way."

"Why not?" Noah waggled his right eyebrow. "Its something we have never tried before."

"With good reason," Donna said. She was still blushing furiously. "I mean, the idea sounds …"

"Amazing."

"Intriguing," Donna allowed. "But there's no way. I mean, people will know…"

"So what?"

"So can't we get into trouble?"

Noah leaned over and nuzzled her neck in just that certain spot that always turned her on. "Noah…"

"I love when you say my name like that."

"I didn't know airplanes made you so horny," Donna whispered.

"You're the one that makes me horny. It's been nearly two months since I've gotten to hold you like that and I can't wait much longer… So what do you say? Once this plane reaches full altitude, we join the Mile High Club."

Donna looked at him and was about to shake her head "no" when she felt her chair kicked again – this time more violently than before. She looked at Noah. "Alright. I will do anything to get a break from this kid."

"Don't make it sound like a punishment, Don."

"It's not. I'm just nervous. Kind of like a –"

"Virgin," Noah whispered.

Donna nodded, whispering back, "Yeah. I mean, I've never … Not in a plane."

"Actually me either," Noah admitted. "I mean I wanted to but there was no one before I really would risk it all for."

Donna smiled. "Really? That's so sweet."

"Oh yeah. You know me, so sweet." He winked at her. "So we're really doing this?" She saw the excitement in his eyes and realized that she was anticipating this very much too. She had never really done anything this crazy, impulsive and wild… It would be fun. And if she got away from the kicking kid, all the better.

* * *

**F – Friends**

"Our friends are serious loons," Donna lamented as she sunk down onto the sofa beside Noah at the beach house late that night. They had been back in Beverly Hills for less than two hours when everything had gone haywire. An impromptu party with the old gang had quickly turned vicious.

"Yeah I thought Gina and Kelly were going to kill each other."

"I thought Brenda was going to kill them both," Donna said. "So much for a fun and peaceful 'welcome home' get-together."

"When Dylan walked in there with Brenda… Well, you couldn't have cut the tension with a hacksaw."

Donna stretched out on the couch and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "Tell me about it. However, I preferred the icy silence to the squabbling that happened next."

"I say from now on all of our parties should be made for two – just you and me."

"Ooh a private party," Donna said. Her cinnamon-brown eyes danced. "I really like that idea."

"I am glad you do," Noah said. He leaned over and kissed Donna on the lips. "We have a lot of catching up to do anyway."

"You mean our mile high adventure didn't sate you?" Donna teased.

"Of course not. I can never get enough of you."

"Aww. You say the sweetest and yet sexiest things."

"What do you say we have a private party in your bed right now?"

"I say –" Donna broke off as the front door slammed back on its hinges. Kelly stomped in - face red, clearly fuming.

"I hate her!" Kelly screeched.

Donna looked at Noah and he rolled his eyes. "Which 'her'?" Donna asked, realizing the sooner that she listened to Kelly's complaint, the sooner she could make love with her boyfriend.

"Gina. And Brenda too," Kelly said. "Brenda was flaunting her happiness with Dylan in my face and Gina was just being her usual bitchy self. Gina had the nerve to call me self-involved. Can you believe that?" Kelly chucked her purse in the general direction of the coffee table. "Oh sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

"No," Donna said while Noah said "yes".

Donna gave him the side eye. "Look, Kel, I'm sorry everything went so wrong at the Peach Pit tonight. You put together what should have been a really great party for Noah and me and it all went to hell."

"You can say that again," Kelly said. "But I don't really want to talk about this after all. I am going to bed to try to forget this day ever happened."

"Thank god," Noah murmured just loud enough for Donna to hear. She elbowed him in the ribs and he winced.

"Are you going to be okay, Kel?" Donna asked.

"I have to be," Kelly said. She gave Donna a tight hug. "I'm glad you're home. See you in the morning." She then walked out of the living room.

"God, I thought she'd never leave," Noah said as he reached for Donna, nudging her onto his lap.

"You're so bad," Donna said with a smile.

"Do I need to be punished?" He winked at her.

Donna rolled her eyes and said nothing as she cupped his chiseled chin in her hands. She straddled him as they began to kiss passionately. Noah's hand went to the zipper on her dress and he was tugging it down when the door crashed open again.

"What the –" Noah and Donna turned to face the door. "Gina?!"

"Sorry to just burst in," Gina said though Noah very much doubted that she was truly apologetic. "I just needed to talk about what happened tonight."

"It's not a good time," Noah said as Donna discreetly pulled up her zipper and climbed off his lap.

"I am having a crisis here," Gina said. She looked at Donna pointedly. "Are you going to act like a big sister or not? You said you wanted to learn to get along…"

"I do," Donna said. "Of course we can talk. Just maybe out on the porch because Kelly is here."

"I'm not afraid of her. She may be _a lot_ bigger than me but I am very scrappy. I could take her on."

"I heard that, Gina," Kelly said, stomping back into the room.

"You'd have to have big ears to go with your big-"

"Gina!" Donna shouted. "Can you two break it up already? Seriously?"

"What is she even doing here?" Kelly asked. "It's my house too, Donna! But then again, I'd like nothing better than having Gina hauled out here by her cheap extensions."

Gina smirked. "Is that the best you've got, bitch? No wonder Dylan dropped your pathetic ass."

"Yeah only after he drop kicked your butt to the curb with the other trash."

Noah smirked and Donna glared at him. She gasped as Gina suddenly reared back and slapped Kelly across the face. Immediately, a cat fight was in progress. Noah was trying not to laugh at their pettiness as Donna barked at him to help her before someone lost something vital.

Noah grabbed Kelly, pulling her back and Donna held onto a struggling Gina. "Slut!" Gina spat at Kelly.

"I'm a slut?" Kelly huffed. "Well at least men want me. I don't have to try to con or trick them into bed."

"And yet Dylan never had to fake it with me," Gina said. "But he told me that he had to do that a lot with you."

"Lying bitch!"

"Okay, girls, enough!" Donna snapped. "You're both giving me a monster headache. I care about you both but don't think I will hesitate to kick you both out of here on your bickering butts. I just got home after nearly two months in Milan. All I wanted was some peace and quiet and to have fun with my friends and you two ruined that. Then I wanted to make love to my boyfriend –" she blushed a bit –"and you both threw cold water on that too. Grow up! Grow the hell up."

Gina and Kelly stared at Donna as if wondering who she was. Gina clapped her hands. "Good job, Donna. I didn't know you had that in you. Maybe you're not such a hopeless case after all."

"Don't push it, Gina," Donna said. "Now, Gina, go home and I'll call you in the morning. Kelly, just go to bed."

"Hey," Kelly protested. "C'mon, Don, you're not my mother."

"No but I am really frustrated," Donna said. "Just frustrated enough to not speak to either of you for at least a month."

"You wouldn't."

"She would, Kelly," Noah said. "And when she does the silent treatment, let me tell you, you feel every word she isn't saying."

Donna shook her head at Noah. "You're not helping here." She looked at the other girls. "Go to your separate corners."

Gina shrugged. "Fine. I don't really want to be here anyway." She then sauntered out. Kelly just rolled her eyes and padded down the hall to her room.

Noah closed the distance between him and Donna. He knocked a kiss to her forehead. "I'm proud of you for saying your peace, Donna. I am glad you won't let them push you around."

Donna squared her shoulders. "Nope, I won't." She wrapped her arms around his lean waist. "So take me to bed?"

"You never have to ask me twice," Noah said and swung her up into his arms. She giggled as he carried her down the hall.

* * *

**G – Groceries**

"Let me help you with those," Donna said when the door opened and Kelly stood there holding no less than three bags full of what looked like all manner of food. Donna had been trying to sketch designs all day (so far with no luck) so Kelly had offered – very emphatically, actually – to pick up essential items they needed for the kitchen.

"Thanks, Don," Kelly said and Donna reached for one of the bags. "Wait, not that one!" Kelly said but Donna was already spiriting it away. "Don, don't-"

"Don't what?" Donna asked. She looked at the strange expression on Kelly's face. "Wait. Are you hiding something in there?"

"Yes, uh… A birthday present. For you."

"My birthday is two months away and what exactly can you buy at The Circle K other than a few dairy products and some feminine hygiene stuff?" Donna's voice was full of suspicion. She saw the way Kelly's eyes shifted around, looking anywhere but at Donna.

"Don, I'll tell you – if I need to tell you," Kelly hedged and dropped the other two bags on the counter before grabbing the one Donna had been about to rifle through.

Donna nodded. "Okay… But if there's something on your mind…"

"There's a lot on my mind. Like … God, how could I be so incredibly stupid?" Kelly cried. Donna saw tears wet her eyes and she moved over to her friend, awkwardly hugging her around the big bag of groceries between them.

"Talk to me, Kel. You know I care."

"I know." Kelly sighed. She pried loose of Donna's embrace and moved to the counter. She set the bag down and started clawing through it. When she held up a pregnancy test, Donna's jaw unhinged a bit.

"Ohmigod," was all Donna could think of to say at first. And then, "Dylan?"

"Did Dylan knock – or potentially – knock me up, you mean? No."

Donna let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't realized she was holding. Kelly and Dylan were all wrong for each other in Donna's mind, though she had never said it out loud. "Can you tell me then who-"

Kelly blushed and scuffed the sole of her tennis shoes on the linoleum floor. "You swear you won't tell Noah?"

Donna nodded. Though she hated keeping secrets from Noah, this was definitely not her secret to tell. "Of course."

"You know how Steve has been bumming around since Clare left him?"

"Ohmigod! Steve –Steve Sanders?"

"Yeah. I was feeling vulnerable and fat and was missing Dylan. He was missing Clare and we got really drunk and –"

"Had sex."

"Yes. Can you believe it?"

"You two haven't been together since ninth grade so yes, I am shocked."

"Don't make this worse, Donna!"

"Sorry."

"What if I am pregnant, Donna - with Steve's kid? I can't do this alone – and I'll have to essentially because Steve is such a kid himself. He could never take this seriously."

"Why don't you take the test first, Kelly, and then worry afterwards?"

"Okay, good idea… Hold my hand?"

"If you promise not to pee on it," Donna offered a lame joke. Kelly glared at her and then motioned for Donna to follow.

A few minutes later, Kelly could be found furiously pacing the length of the small bathroom. She looked at Donna. "What does it say?"

Donna reached for a tissue and picked up the stick with it. She looked at Kelly. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Is there actually good news?"

"Yes. The good news is that I know you'll make an excellent mother but the bad news –"

"I'm pregnant with Steve's baby!" Kelly wailed. "Oh god, how could I be so stupid?" She sagged against the rim of the bathtub and Donna tossed the stick and went to hug her as tightly as she dared.

"I don't know if I can do this, Donna," Kelly said. "I don't know."

"Hey, whatever you decide… You know I'll be there with you every step of the way. But –"

"What?"

"You have to tell Steve."

"I was afraid that you'd say that," Kelly whimpered, tears running down her face.

"Yeah, it's the right thing to do, Kelly, and you know that."

"If Gina gets wind of this, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Okay don't think or worry about Gina, or anyone else for that matter. This is about you, Steve and this baby. No one else."

Kelly laid her head on Donna's shoulder. "I'm scared."

"You're allowed to be," Donna said.

They sat in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes and then they walked out, hugging, as Noah sauntered by. He smirked. "I don't want to know what this is about."

"Good because I won't tell you!" Kelly snapped.

Donna just shrugged.

Later, she and Noah were in bed and he asked her what had Kelly in a pissier mood than usual. She tried to play off like it was nothing but he kept pressing. So she kissed him until he stopped asking questions.


	3. Help, Increasing

**H – Help**

"I told Steve the truth!" Kelly sobbed as she walked through the door of the beach house.

Donna and Noah had been sitting at the counter enjoying lunch (tacos and chilies straight from the border) when she burst in. "Oh, Kel," Donna said, immediately shoving aside her plate and running to Kelly, gathering her in her arms.

"Told Steve what?" Noah asked, lifting an eyebrow curiously.

Donna led a trembling Kelly over to the sofa and pushed her down onto it. Then she looked at Noah apologetically. "Noah, it's not –"

"If you're going to tell me it's not my business, don't," Noah said. "I live here too and I think I should know what's going on under my own co-rented roof. You girls have been acting crazy-weird for the past two weeks and I want to know why."

"Noah…"

"No, Don, it's okay," Kelly said, sniffling. "You might as well tell him. Come dinnertime, everyone in L.A. and the surrounding boroughs will know. I dread my mother's reaction…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kelly said. "Go ahead."

"Wait – me?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. You tell him. He's your boyfriend."

"Okay, well …" Donna looked at Noah. "You know how when a girl and guy meet, they can instantly be _insanely_attracted to each other? So much so that they just can't wait to rip each other's clothes off…"

"Yeah, that's you and me every night," Noah joked. "But seriously, get to the point."

"Okay, well imagine the attraction has dimmed a bit but this pair, for lack of a better word, get really tanked and just go at it like bunny rabbits."

"Donna," Kelly protested.

"Sorry, bunnies are cute. I like cute."

"Get on with it," Noah said.

"Fine! Just fine," Donna said in exasperation. "I was trying to be delicate but … Kelly and Steve boned and now Kelly is knocked up!" Donna blushed, Kelly sputtered and Noah just looked flabbergasted.

Then he started laughing. "Kelly, you and Steve? Steve? As in Steve _Sanders?"_

"Is there any other Steve?" Kelly moaned.

"And you're having his kid? Of all the people to hitch your wagon to…" Noah couldn't stop laughing. Donna had to literally jump up from the sofa and grab him by the shoulders and forcibly push him out of the room. Still they could hear his snickering from down the hall.

"I'm sorry," Donna apologized. "Noah can be …"

"Insensitive," Kelly put in. "But he's right, you know. Steve is … well, Steve. He's just a three-year-old in a man's body."

"C'mon, Kelly, he's also a good guy."

"A good guy who takes advantage of drunken girls."

"Kelly, there none of that going on and you know it. For all Steven's dubious charms, he's a really great person. Besides, he adores you and would never, ever hurt you."

"That's true but I just can't depend on him. I was raised without a father, Donna. I needed a stable influence and I didn't have one. My baby won't either… Steve is-"

"Going to be an amazing daddy," Donna promised, hugging Kelly. "I mean who can relate better to kids than an overgrown one?"

"I'm just nervous."

"Of course you are."

"I always thought Dylan and I … Or Brandon and I…" Kelly shook her head. "Never mind."

"How'd he take it?"

"Who – Dylan?"

"No, Kel, Steve! When you told him about the little bundle of joy."

Kelly sighed. "He was shocked. Very shocked and said he couldn't believe it … And then he walked out."

"What?"

"Yeah, he said he needed time to process everything… So you see, Donna, I will be doing this _at least_ ninety-percent all on my own."

"No way!" Donna protested. "I know Steve's going to man up and anyway, how could you think I'd ever, ever let you go through this alone? You're my bestie. Besties stick together, through thick and thin."

"Oh god! _Thick…_ I am going to get so fat, huh?"

Donna giggled. "Stop that, silly." Kelly giggled a bit too. Her hand found her still-flat belly.

"You really are going to be there, Donna? Every step of the way?"

"Yes!" Donna said. "Through raging hormones and crazy cravings … All of our friends will be there for you too. We're going to help you out. It takes a village to raise a child after all."

Kelly bumped Donna's shoulder. "Thanks, Don."

"Anytime."

Just then Noah came back into the room. The girls turned to look at him. "Is your case of the giggles finally cured?" Donna asked facetiously.

"Yeah, yeah." Noah's lips twitched. _"__Almost."_ He burst out laughing again, and this time, Donna and Kelly both joined in. They all chuckled until their bellies ached.

* * *

**I – Increasing**

Donna walked into her bedroom one night to find Noah sitting in his boxers atop the covers, sans shirt, looking incredibly delectable. All she wanted to do was _maul_ him but Kelly's baby shower was just two days away and she had so much left to do. With each day that passed, Donna felt increasing pressure to make it the best baby shower ever. It was a co-ed affair. All of their friends would be there, _including_ Dylan. _What the hell had Donna been thinking?_

Donna licked her lips, seeing the way Noah was looking at her. He totally had the bedroom eyes; let-me-seduce-you-right-now-baby thing going on. She looked away even as he reached for her hand, trying to pull her onto the mattress with him.

"Donna," he said.

"Don't, Noah, don't," Donna protested though weakly. "You can't woo me with your charms. Not tonight anyway."

"That sounds like a challenge," Noah said and he quickly tugged her into bed. She landed on top of him, her knee between his legs. He was immediately smothering her with kisses - kisses that turned her on like a suddenly flicked light switch.

"Noaaaah," she moaned. "Please stop. I have so much to do for the baby shower… Ooooh … _Ahhhh…"_

Noah kept up his sensual torture and her legs shook. "I need to-"

"You need _me,_ Don," Noah said, slipping his hand down the waistband of her booty shorts. "And guess what? I need you too. Ever since Kelly got knocked up we've barely have a free moment together."

"Oh, Noah, I've been bad haven't I?" Donna said looking up at him, losing herself in his sexy gaze. "Really bad for neglecting you."

"Yes, yes, you have. You've been terribly naughty."

"Are you going to punish me?" Donna asked, blushing, but only a little. She had never talked dirty like this with anyone else. It was an almost foreign concept to her, but she felt so secure, so safe, with Noah in the bedroom and everywhere else too. It was a feeling she had not enjoyed previously.

"Hell yes I am," Noah said and he flipped her over so he was on top. Before long they were making love – wild, passionate, frenzied love. They were drowning in desire.

Suddenly, they heard pounding on the adjoining wall. Kelly's voice came through loud and clear. "Do you two perverts mind? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Donna blushed and then she and Noah dissolved in giggles. "She's just jealous because she's not getting any," Noah said and that made Donna laugh more.

"You're so bad," she whispered.

"Let me show you just how bad," Noah said, slamming into her. "Oh and by the way, the minute Kelly pops out that baby, we're getting our own place."

"Well-"

"Come on. Don't you … Uh …" Noah crashed into her again and again. "Uhhh… Like the idea … Uhhhh … Of not having someone pounding on the wall all the time? Having some … uhhhh … privacy?"

"Ahhhh … Yes, okay I dooooo!"

"Then it's settled. Once the baby … Oh fuck, Donna! Once the baby comes …"

_"__I'm_ cumming!" Donna screamed and they heard wild, protesting pounding on the opposite wall. They giggled even as they rode the heights of a mutually explosive orgasm.

"Yesss!" Donna screamed in his ear. "We'll get our own place."


End file.
